The 2012 American Urological Association (AUA) Foundation/Society for Basic Urologic Research (SBUR) Summer Research Conference (SRC) will be held on August 11-12, 2012. The topic of the 2012 conference will be The Role of Hormones in Urologic Health and Development. The meeting will be held at the AUA Headquarters in Linthicum, Maryland near the Thurgood Marshall BWI Airport. This meeting marks the 20th anniversary of this annual conference. The Summer Research Conference benefits from the synergy of new investigators and successful senior researchers in a comfortable, informal setting. The program is specifically designed to provide timely, state of the art scientific information related to the topic of the conference through didactic sessions, career development sessions for young investigators in attendance, and networking opportunities. The primary investigator, Leo Giambarresi, PhD, is the Director of Research for the AUA Foundation. The co-chairs of the meeting are Natasha Kyprianou, PhD, the James Hardymon Chair of Research at the University of Kentucky and past-president of the SBUR; and Allen Seftel, MD, the Head of Urology and the Director of Residency Training at Cooper University. The co-chairs and the multidisciplinary faculty are all acknowledged leaders in the fields of basic, translational and clinical research related to hormones in urologic health. The meeting is organized into four main sessions and one workshop on NIH funding and research information. There will be a keynote lecture beginning each day. Patrick Walsh, MD and Donald Coffey, PhD have been invited to deliver the keynote addresses on Saturday and Sunday morning, respectively. The four sessions are Hormones and Development, Testosterone Replacement in Men and Women, 5-ARI Therapy and Novel Therapies in Androgen Receptor Targeting. A workshop is planned for young investigators to learn about career mentoring and processes leading to independent research funding. Networking opportunities will exist throughout the meeting including a meeting dinner between the two days. Scientific and program officers from the National Cancer Institute, the National Institute of Diabetes & Digestive & Kidney Diseases, the National Institute of Aging, and the NIH Center for Scientific Review have been invited to attend and participate in the meeting. This meeting will promote the development and future success of new urologic research investigators and will establish a foundation for collaborative research efforts in this important and timely area PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: In 2012, the American Urological Association (AUA) Foundation and the Society for Basic Urologic Research (SBUR) will offer our 20th annual Summer Research Conference, entitled The Role of Hormones in Urologic Health and Development. This joint effort between the AUA Foundation and the SBUR is intended to be a rigorous and in-depth discussion of an overarching topic area that will attract leaders in the fiel, leading urology researchers, clinical urologists and junior investigators. The scientific presentations and posters displayed during the meeting will advance progress in urology research. This may also lead to new opportunities for collaborations between basic and clinical and eventually lead to the translation of laboratory bench findings into clinical settings and vice versa. This symposium will enhance the understanding of the physiological interactions of hormone within the genitourinary system during development, assess the roles that hormones play as the body ages, define the current state of androgen receptor targeting, and will relate to the critical future of medical breakthroughs that are being made in urology to treat and cure diseases in patients of all races, ages, and ethnicities.